Hachiko
Hachiko, 'Pink Harmony' or 'Pink' for short is a variety streamer and cosplayer who when visiting VRChat, joined in some roleplaying and became Roflgators apprentice for a time during late 2018. By becoming Roflgators apprentice she engaged in his antics, being paired on various dates and the co-conspirator in many of his mischievous plots. Previously limited to desktop mode she recently revisited VRChat after getting a VR headset. A strange apprenticeship One duty included in being Roflgators apprentice usually entails the practice referred to as "cucking". This usually means baiting a partner or a couple into breaking up their current relationship, optionally entice one of them - only to ultimately reject or friend-zone that individual later. Character history and biography Meeting Alex On Nov 23rd, 2018 she went on a date with Alexandre, a close friend of Roflgator. She tagged along during his adventure as he was introduced to VR for the first time. During their date together her ex Kibby the Block would constantly appear and attempt to disrupt their date. After her date with Alex she would often reminisce about their short time together and how precious it was and how she would remain faithful and wait for him, should he ever return. As Alex had previously played on Ikumis account she would the following day meet the real Ikumi. Her previous encounter with Alex was played off as if she learned the truth about him becoming a woman and breaking up with her. It made for good comedy and she bonded with Ikumi forming a fast friendship instead of being bitter about the ordeal. After she kept hoping that she would one day find someone else like Alex who she would share similar feelings for. Becoming Roflgators apprentice On Dec 4th, 2018 she agreed to become Roflgator's apprentice and participate in the practice that he refers to as "cucking". A kind of baiting game where you entice a partner or a couple into breaking up their current relationship, optionally entice one of them - only to ultimately reject or "friend-zone" that individual later. Starting her path to create "cucking intrigue" - at first she tried to cuck Drekwiz. This operation failed since he wouldn't even give her a chance without access to "arms". She went with the explanation of that she used to be a big tennis swinger but damaged both her arms in a championship against an enemy named Lambardo Jamoini - part of the local mafia. ]] "The greatest cuck of all time" In one future attempt she eventually proceeded to "cuck" CDMan who seemingly fell for it. With Roflgators help CDMan and his current date Artificial Aauce were tricked into an argument by spreading false rumors. After separating the couple CDMan choose Pink instead of Artificial. When he told her of his feelings she would brutally "friend-zone" and reject him. She later expressed regret about it afterwards - wishing the whole ordeal had never happened. According to Roflgator this would be the event often referred to by him as "the greatest cucks of all time", even better than those performed by WiFiPunk, his previous apprentice. Recent events On Dec 20th, 2018 she participated in a "bachelor"-esque style dating show but eventually lost to the competition. She went on a second date with Alex on Jan 2nd, 2019 after she had changed her name to Hachiko. This time he was a green man much changed. She still kept her word and stayed true to him since their last time together and their date ended with a kiss (of sorts). Trivia *Her name PinkHarm stands for Pink Harmony. *She has a robot form alter ego, seldom spotted. *Pokelawls once teased her, saying that her avatar resembles The Big Chungus. *She changed her in-game username from Pinkharm to Hachiko. *She has a secret magical sister whom she has to be close to at all times or else they both die. Her sister is kept hidden and tries not to interfere with her but made an appearance on Dec 13th, 2018. *She once described IceDragon as having "good shoes but looking like a homeless person." *She rejected Jerry Pasture's advances because he reminded her too much of Jimmy Neutron. *She acquired a VR headset on June 5th, 2019, having previously been limited to desktop mode. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/pinkharm *Twitter: https://twitter.com/pinkharm Link to highlight *Twitch Highlight - Hachikos first horror map in VR Links and Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Pink on her date with Alex *Twitch Video Clip - Defending SciFri from Chipz *Twitch Video Clip - Pink caught unaware *Twitch Video Clip - Pokelawls tease *Twitch Video Clip - Attacked by a giant cockroach *Twitch Video Clip - Cockroach cleanup and... what?! Gallery Pinkharm and friends Rofl Nov 11th 16 Pinkharm interview.jpg|Roflgator asking her to become his "cucking apprentice". Rofl Nov 10th 6 Pinkharm.jpg|Pink in The Great Pug. Rofl Nov 25th 21 Ikumi and Pinkharm petting Wooks beak.jpg|With Ikumi and Wooks. Rofl Nov 25th 26 Pinkharm being friendzoned by Ikumi (Alex played on her account).jpg|Ikumi "breaking up with her" after Alex had previously borrowed her account. Rofl Nov 26th 8 Pinkharm and Jerry.jpg|Rejecting Jerry Pasture. Rofl Nov 27th 16 Zapdec, Sowaru, Snow and Pinkharm.jpg|With Zapdec, Sowaru and Snow. Rofl Nov 28th 34 Pinkharm Ikumi Sorry.jpg|With Ikumi and Sorry. Rofl Nov 30th 45 Meyuu Pinkharm and Icedragon.jpg|With Mayuu and IceDragon. Rofl Nov 30th 49 Riscx Chris and Pinkharm.jpg|Riscx and pink. Rofl Dec 8th 21 Foreigner, new girl BabyGhoul and Pinkharm.jpg|In robot form with Foreigner, his date and BabyGhoul. Rofl Dec 8th 20 BabyGhoul and Pinkharm.jpg|Pinkharm and her friend BabyGhoul Rofl Dec 4th 26 Pinkharm upset after cucking CDMan.jpg|Feeling bad after cucking CDMan. Rofl Dec 4th 18 Artificial Sauce arguing with Pinkharm.jpg|Fighting with Artificial Sauce after cucking her boyfriend CDMan. Rofl Dec 4th 9 Pinkharm cucking CDMan9.jpg|With CDMan. Rofl Dec 21st 5 Pinkharm.jpg|Hachiko Rofl Dec 8th 20 BabyGhoul and Pinkharm.jpg|BabyGhoul and Hachiko. Rofl Jan 11th 27 BabyGhoul and Hachiko.jpg|BabyGhoul and Hachiko Rofl Jan 14th 14 Bunny Pinkharm Hachiko.jpg|Alternate avatar with Pokelawls which he teased resembles The Big Chungus. Rofl Jan 15th 8 Plooful and Hachiko.jpg|Plooful and Hachiko Rofl Feb 10th 28 Hachiko new avatar.jpg|New avatar Rofl April 21st 5 Hachiko.jpg|Newer avatar Rofl April 21st 28 Hachiko.jpg|Newer avatar Rofl April 21st 10 Mute Max and Hachiko.jpg|Mute Max and Hachiko Rofl April 21st 16 Roach (Capo1) mating ritual on Hachiko.jpg|A giant cockroach attacks her Date with Alex Rofl Nov 23rd 9 Alex and Pinkharm.jpg|Meeting inThe Great Pug Rofl Nov 23rd 16 Pinkharm.jpg|Seated with Alex. Rofl Nov 23rd 21 Pinkharms ex Kibby interrupting Alex date.jpg|Kibby the Block interrupting their date. Rofl Nov 23rd 22 Alex and Pinkharm.jpg|Chatting Rofl Nov 23rd 25 Alex vs Kibby fighting over Pinkharm.jpg|Alex fighting Kibby over Pink. Rofl Nov 23rd 29 Alex vs Kibby fighting over Pinkharm.jpg Rofl Nov 23rd 30 Alex vs and Pinkharm.jpg Second date with Alex Rofl 2nd Jan 1 Hachiko and Alex.jpg|Alex and Hachiko meet for a second date. Rofl 2nd Jan 23 Alex and Hachiko.jpg|Alex and Hachiko. Rofl 2nd Jan 24 Alex and Hachiko kiss.jpg|Kissing Alex during their second date together. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans